wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model, Boys vs. Girls
Sims Next Top Model: Boys vs. Girls was set to be the eleventh edition of Sims Next Top Model. As the name suggests, it featured both men and women for the first time. It was cancelled early on, though, due to the concept being very limiting, making the production team unable to be creative, as they're not used to working with male models. On August 19th, 2013, Boys vs. Girls was officially announced as cancelled. Episodes 'Let's Take A Vacation' The top 16 arrive in Alice Springs where they get settled in their home. Oceane and Yuli quickly become friends, while Ahreum and Monika want to be more than friends with Goran and Jordan. Chris and Richard also become close. While some guys play pool, they all have to sit through Guerrino discussing everything between the girls' clothing choices to how he got his father demoted. He gets on many people's nerves. Lynette gets irritated by Filantropi who never responds when she speaks to her. In the end, Lauren and Oceane get enough of Guerrino's rambling, though in his opinion they're the ones being rude when they leave while he's in the middle of telling a story. The following day they are woken up by Max Farron who announces that they are leaving Australia and going to the Maldives, which everyone is happy about. Once they arrive in Fuvahmulah, one of the smaller atolls, they get settled in bungalows over the water. Ahreum and Monika realize how they were both born in South Korea, and that they both live in Melbourne, while Mike catches Guerrino staring at him. Dimitri talks about his experience in photography and modeling, while NoiZe talks about his studies. The next morning, they are once again greeted by Max who tells them they're going to have their first photoshoot. They go to a small part of the atoll where they model swimwear. That evening, Filantropi tells Yuli about the fact that she was born with a hearing impairment. Later Guerrino subtly tries to flirt with Mike which makes him uncomfortable. Goran gets angry at Richard because he thinks he's too loud. The succeeding morning Erin leaves a note from Tyra to the contestants while they're enjoying their breakfast, then leaves. Georgina reads it, assuming it's a note about them going back to Alice Springs, which it is, but it also says that only 14 of them will be returning to their house in Alice Springs, because two are to be eliminated at the spot. To be continued... *'Eliminated outside of judging panel:' Lauren Mitchell & Richard Dash After the elimination, the contestants leave the Maldives and return to Alice Springs, where they're eventually sent to panel, where two more contestants have to leave the competition. *'First call-out:' TBA *'Bottom three: '''TBA *'Eliminated: TBA Contestants (information stated is correct at the time of contest) Summaries '''Call-out order 'Makeovers' TBA 'Photoshoots' *'Photoshoot 1:' Swimwear shoot in the Maldives *'Photoshoot 2:' Modeling jeans in an abandoned train station Ratings Statistics shown are taken 7 days after the episode got uploaded.